Her knight in shining armor
by bookgeek4ever
Summary: Happens during SoN. Frank and Hazel talk during the quest when Percy isn't with them or sleeping. Rated T because i'm paranoid. Tons of Frazel ! The summury really sucks but please read anyway and review.


So i've been re reading the series. I'm at Son Of Neptuen and i've noticed that percy sleeps a lot. This happens after Frank's home is burned down and they're on their way to Alaska on the plane. Lot's of Frazel so i hope you enjoy.

And PLEASE review!

* * *

Frank had glued his eyes to the window. He couldn't bear to look at his friends, even if one of them was sleeping. Frank kept hearing Percy tossing and turning. He fell asleep pretty fast for a son of Neptune. Or Poseidon. Dear Jupiter, this was hard to process.

There was another camp. A Greek camp. He still couldn't believe it, even though it made sense. If the roman camp survived, why not a Greek camp too? Hell, there's probably an Egyptian camp in Panama. Maybe even a Nordic one right next to Frank's home.

You don't have a home, said a voice inside of him, not anymore. He wanted to cry. Frank had failed to save anything that was important to him. His house, his mother and grandmother. Even his friends had to pick up the slack because he couldn't figure out how to use his stupid gift.

You worry her more than any of the seven, Mars had said yesterday. Yeah right. Even if he has his ancestors so called gift, he can't use it. Gods he couldn't do anything right. And now his only family died.

You have a home and a family, another voice whispered. Camp Jupiter. Percy was his family, not just by friendship but also by blood.

And Hazel. She was… what? Definitely a friend, but Frank's stupid heart wanted more. He wanted to hold her hand now, or hug her when she was cold. He wanted to kiss her until they were both breathless.

He probably wanted that from the moment he made her laugh, the first time he saw her gorgeous smile and heard her musical laugh. Her head tossed back, her hair toppling over her shoulders and the most beautiful smile on her face. It was the first time she didn't have this guilty look in her eyes, or a sad smile. He couldn't get the sight of it out of his head for the life of him.

He felt like he might die from the intensity of the butterflies in his stomach. Frank thought to himself "I wouldn't mind making her laugh everyday".

He felt a small hand cover his. Frank turned from the window to see Hazel watching him with her golden eyes. "Are you okay Frank?" she asked with concern.

It took him a moment to remember how to talk, because her hand on his kinda made his gut twist. He slightly nodded and murmured something that he thought sounded like I'm fine.

He wasn't though. He wanted to break down and cry again. Or scream and hit something. Frank was afraid, but he didn't want Hazel to know. Knight and shining armor. He wished he could be that to her.

Hazel saw behind his pathetic attempt to hide, and undid her seatbelt. Frank immediately felt the absent of her hand from his, but quickly knelt in front of him. Now her hands were on his thighs, and he thought he might die. Dear Venus, free falling from Olympus wasn't this intense. She probably didn't even know what she was doing to him.

Frank forced himself to forget his body's reaction to her and focused on her words. "This isn't your fault. When it's someone's time to go, nothing can stop it. Trust me on this one." She gave him one of those smiles, that sad, sweet, cynical smile that said I've been there.

Frank stared at her with watery eyes and couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. "It's all my fault. I should have done something. I should have saved her. I'm supposed to have powers, but I can't use them. I'm supposed to lead this quest, but I can't do anything. To be strong and brave, but I'm not."

"I'm supposed to help you, and protect you. To save you." He whispered those last words, hoping with every hope that she didn't hear him. Didn't read behind them or see they're meaning. Didn't understand that he wanted her, as more than a friend.

But when Frank finally mustered the courage to look her in the eyes, he saw it. She fully understood what he meant. Every word. A tear slipped from her eyes, and Frank thought he actually heard his heart being broken. He was foolish to believe that a girl as amazing and beautiful as Hazel would want a baby faced, weak mumbling idiot like Frank. That happy little sparkle in her breathtaking eyes was probably in his imagination, in the part of him that still hoped she felt something for him too. A part that hoped that she was cupping his face with her delicate hands so he could look her in her eyes, not so she could slap him into unconsciousness.

Then she said in firm voice something that got his heart to jumpstart. "Frank Zhang, you listen to me very carefully. You have no idea what you've done for me. You became my friend when no one would. My first in a very long time." She paused for a second, looking as though she was thinking of something from her past life. Then her eyes snapped back to his.

"You heard my story, saw my past and still trusted me with your life. Literally. You made me laugh when I thought I have nothing to smile for. I don't know how delusional you have to be to not see it, but you have saved me. More than you will ever know."

Frank couldn't tell if his heart was beating too fast, or had stopped beating all at once. She couldn't have said that. No way. But the determined look in her eyes and the tears on his cheeks were enough to convince him.

Gods he wanted to kiss her. More than he had ever wanted. To feel his fingers run through that wild hair of hers. He wanted to wipe those tears with kisses and see what makes her smile and what makes her moan. To pull her toward him and finally see if her lips are as soft they look.

And he will. If she lets him, if she wants it, he'll take that kiss. Frank will kiss the breath away from her, if she'll allow him. And if he ever gets the nerves to do it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be arriving to Alaska soon. Prepare your weapons and make sure no magical item is left on the aircraft."

It took Hazel and Frank a minute to actually move from their positions, but when Hazel started wiping her tears so did Frank. She said "I better go wake Percy. He probably won't wake up until you stab him with riptide."

Frank smiled a little. She was probably right. "Yeah I'll go pack everything". They both finally got up, but fully aware of each other. From behind, Frank heard Hazel wake Percy up.

"Sleep okay?" she asked him. "How long was I out?" Percy asked in a daze.

"A few hours," Frank replied. "We're almost there."

Frank looked out the window and saw that the earth was completely coated in white. It was beautiful.

Then he turned to Hazel, and every thought about the window view was evaporated from his mind.

"Welcome to Alaska," Hazel said, looking into Franks eyes. "We're beyond the help of the gods."

Yeah no shit, he thought to himself.


End file.
